The Adventures of Superman (Season 2)
by epicfortnite1287
Summary: Zod is dead. But thanks to his plan, the entire Earth has been exposed to breaches, doorways to other worlds. Superman must protect the planet from anything that comes through.
1. A Whole New Worlds

**Season 2 Episode One: A Whole New Worlds**

Superman stands, staring at the monitors inside of ARGUS. Thanks to Zod's explosion, there are hundreds of breaches open all over the world. With Zod's plan, he could just track him down and find a specific strategy to stop him. Here...he doesn't know what to do.

"Waller...what now?" Superman asks.

"We have to contain these breaches. They're invisible to the naked eye for now, but we can monitor their energy using the satellite. No one knows about them, but it'll only be so long until someone finds one." Waller explains.

"Exactly, how many are there?"

"We haven't counted yet."

Superman turns to the screen and speed counts in his head.

"There are 250."

"That's too many."

"There's two in Metropolis, overall, 58 in the U.S. One small one in Gotham, a big one in Central City, 48 in Australia, 83 in Asia, 19 in Antarctica, shall I continue?"

"I know. There's too many."

"How do we even contain them in the first place? We can't just leave it like this."

"I know we can't. I'll send our scientists to find out a way to close the breaches, but until then...the entire world is open to whatever terrors are on the other side of those portals."

"And what would be on the other side?"

"Anything."

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

Thugs are chased and tackled and arrested by the military and MPD inside of Metropolis. Order is being restored. The same is happening to Smallville. Superman watches this from above, flying. He then feels a sharp pain throughout his whole body. He shakes it off and flies away. Back at the camp. Jimmy sits across from Lois.

"So what do you think happened with the whole, threatening the world and bringing back Kriptin thing?" Jimmy asks.

"It was Krypton. And Superman probably stopped it." Lois answers.

"But where is Superman now? He's been gone ever since he went off to fight Zod."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I'm just asking, Lois."

Superman flies over Metropolis and sees the location of one of the bigger breaches. He lands down to where it should be and reaches out. He feels some sort of energy there. He hears some kind of noise and that's when the breach appears in front of him. A blue, wavy portal, and something comes through. A huge monster. It stands up and looks down at Superman.

"Just what I need." Superman mutters.

The monster looks down and steps on him. The monster marches throughout Metropolis, roaring and growling. The soldiers run up to it and fire at it. The bullets don't do anything and the monsters runs off, down the street. It's tail knocks down an empty building as it hops into the river and swims away. Superman flies up and over to the river. He X-Rays the water and sees the monster, already miles away. It swims fast. Superman returns to ARGUS where he sees Amanda Waller.

"Have your scientists found anything?" Superman asks.

"Not yet." Amanda answers.

"Well, they need to find one. Fast."

"Is this about that huge monster reported in Metropolis?"

"Of course it is."

"Yeah. Those type of things are appearing all over the world now. There are these weird, unexplained creatures and people coming through the breaches. They're all over the news, and now everyone is speculating what it means. Conspiracy theorists are going wild."

"That monster got away from me. I need to find it again before it hurts someone. It was stupid of me to let it get away. I could've gotten it."

"How far away was it from you?"

"Miles. But I know I could've traveled that. I know I was fast enough."

"Yes, you could go that fast. But you shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because if you go that fast, the air molecules won't have enough time to get out of the way of your body. It could rip your body apart or cause a nuclear explosion. You have to take it slow."

"...what place on Earth has the most breach activity?"

"Central City."

"Why there?"

"Because there was a particle accelerator explosion there a year or two back. Dark matter was released over the city, affecting certain people. It mutated their DNA, gave them special abilities. Super human abilities. The type no human has ever had before. The dark matter also weakened the dimensional barrier. That explosion is all that was needed to open up huge, massive breaches inside the city."

"Waller, I need your help finding that monster. Now."

Amanda hears some beeping from her monitor. She checks it.

"It's down at New Orleans." Amanda alerts.

"Where in New Orleans?"

"Wouldn't be that hard to find, would it?"

Superman takes off towards New Orleans at a steady pace and finds the monster running around the city, roaring. Superman super punches the monster in the chest before flying up and punching it in the jaw. The monster hits Superman, knocking him to the ground. Superman dodges another swipe from it's arm and uses his heat vision to burn it. He flies and upper cuts the monster. He flies towards it and punches it again. The monster screeches and hits Superman into a building. He flies back out and grabs it by the head. He tries lifting it into the air as it wails but then Superman feels a sharp pain in his arms and head, causing him to drop the monster. He drops out of the sky as well and crashes into the street. He stands up, looks around, and sees the monster jump into the ocean and start swimming away.

"No." Superman whispers.

He flies towards the ocean and looks for it, but the monster is gone. Meanwhile, there is a news broadcast, debating about Superman, on TV.

"It's clear that there's some kind of escalation going on here. Superman is an alien, and he arrives here on Earth. A few months later, other aliens arrive and threaten to destroy the world. Superman is barely able to stop them. And who knows? Maybe he didn't. There must be SOME reason why there are monsters and strange men and women running freely across the Earth, claiming they come from different universes. And it happened right after this whole...Zod mess? This is all Superman's fault, and it's because of him why all this bad stuff is happening. What's stopping him from destroying Earth himself, huh? All that power and no one to stop him." A man says.

"Well luckily for us, we got a special guest here today. Ladies and gentlemen, let me welcome you to Mr. Lex Luthor." The host interrupts and introduces.

Lex appears over a TV screen.

"Superman will not use his power against us. He hasn't before, why will he now? And true, there is some escalation, but he will stop that from happening. Or at the very least, try his very damn best." Lex explains.

"Let me just ask you flat out, Mr. Luthor. Do you trust this alien? Like, really trust him?" The man asks.

Lex looks him dead in the eye.

"Yes. I do."

The broadcast ends and Superman flies in behind Lex.

"Very nice words you said about me, Mr. Luthor." Superman says.

"I told you...it's Lex." Lex replies. "I assume you're not just here to say hi."

"No, I'm not. I'm here for help."

"About that huge monster thing?"

"Yeah."

"I figured. Where did it even come from anyways?"

"...I don't know."

"Anyways, that's not important. What's important is what I've been working on. It's a new device. A device that can be attached onto anyone's head and send waves and frequencies into their brain, subduing them. It'll be good for any big threats, and it can be used on any living thing. Just pick the right setting. I'm getting a lot of funding because of the monster. Everyone wants it stopped and they believe this can do it."

"I'm happy for you, Lex. It seems like you're really happy with what you're making."

"I am. After I'm finished, you can use it on the monster, and...do whatever with it."

"Thank you, Lex. I'll be back later."

"And I'll be here."

Superman takes off again.

"What's happening to me?" Superman asks.

Waller turns to him.

"What are you talking about, Superman?" She asks.

"I tried to fight the monster, and I would've stopped him. But something happened. I felt some kind of...of sharp pain in my arms and head. I've been feeling them every time I use my powers. Why?"

"I don't know. When have these pains started?"

"Ever since I fought Zod."

"...then it must be the explosion. That amount of unknown energy and alien technology all combined in an explosion that hit you, who knows what it could've done, besides weaken the dimensional barriers. Which also explains how you were teleported here. The explosion took you through a breach to here. But that's not important. What's important is that we run some tests on your body."

"What?"

"I'm serious, Superman. We could put you under the Red Solar Lights and just run a few blood tests. Trust me, if you want to find out what's going on with you, this is the only way."

"...alright. Okay. Let's just do this."

Amanda runs the blood tests on her computer, sitting next to Clark, under some Red Sunlight.

"I figured it out." She states. "It appears to be from the explosion. The reason why you're getting these pains is because of the Kryptonian energy. Ironically, because of the Yellow Solar Energy you've been used to your whole life, anything from Krypton, the energy, any materials, they could be deadly to you."

"Deadly?"

"Yes. If exposed for too long, you could lose your powers, and then slowly die."

"That's not good."

"It's okay. Now that Zod's gone, it's not like there's anything left that's Kryptonian here. The explosion was made from energy from Krypton, which explains why you're getting these pains."

"Well, will they go away?"

"Eventually, yeah. You just need an extra dose of sunlight."

"Thanks, Waller."

"You have a complicated DNA set. There's a bunch of stuff in here that scientists have never seen before."

"You work on that. I'm going to be ready for the next monster attack."

Amanda hears some beeping from her monitor.

"There's been another monster attack at California." She states.

"But I'm not ready."

Lex turns and sees news of the attack on TV. He looks down at his unfinished device.

"Not now." He whispers.

Superman flies over to the monster, wrecking havoc. He's still weak. The monster roars as Superman super punches him, knocking him on his back. The monster gets up and swipes at Superman, hitting him. Superman charges the monster, hitting him in the chest and pushes him down the street. That's when he feels a sharp pain in his head, causing him to fall to the ground. He looks up at the monster which kicks him down the street, The monster screeches and marches towards him before slipping and falling to a knee. Superman flies up to it, calmly and puts his hand out. The monster looks at him.

"Come on...easy. Easy...I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt you." Superman says.

The monster growls before dropping his head. Superman's hand touches it.

"There you go."

The civilians around him cheer. Later, the monsters is taken back through the breach where he came from. Superman smiles, and turns to Amanda Waller, who's standing with him, looking at the breach.

"I didn't really think a partnership like this would work out, but it looks like I might be wrong. I'll help you defeat these threats, and you do the heavy lifting." Amanda says.

"Fine by me."

"Next step, we have to stop each threat coming from an alternate dimension from causing even more chaos then there already is."

"Also fine by me."

Superman and Waller shake hands. Meanwhile, back in Metropolis, civilians are finally being let back inside after the chaos and riots. The Daily Planet returns to how it was and buildings are lit up again. Including LexCorp. Lex Luthor sits inside, holding his unfinished device, listening to the voice of the president over the radio.

"This is your President speaking. After some research, we have discovered something...truly incredible, yet worrying at the same time. In the past year, we have not only discovered that alien life exists, but also that other dimensions exist. That superpowers exist. And I know that's a lot to take in, but the priority right now are these...'breaches' all over the Earth. These breaches are...doorways...to other worlds. To other universes. To other lives. But they are also dangerous. That's where all of these...strangers are coming from. From other worlds. We will work as hard as possible to make sure that you are safe in this country, and I'm sure the leaders of other countries are doing the same, but if you ever come across a breach, report it to the authorities immediately."

Lex turns off his radio.

Superman flies down onto the ground and finds the second breach in Metropolis. It's a gateway to who knows how many other universes. But then the breach shakes. Someone's coming through. The edges of the breach ripple. Lights shines from the middle. Superman takes a few steps back and shields his eyes from the light. He looks back and sees the someone who jumped out. They're on one knee, kneeling on the ground in front of the breach with a sword and some kind of armor. They stand up and look at Superman. The armor is feminine. It's a woman.

"I am Diana. Princess of Themyscira. And I have come here to discover this strange, brave new world." She declares and points her sword towards Superman. "And who are you?"

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: The Multiverse (2x2)**

 **Superman has met a visitor from another world. Working together, they struggle to understand the complexity of the Multiverse.**


	2. The Multiverse

**Season 2 Episode 2: The Multiverse**

 **A/N: So a two month wait for one chapter? Was it worth it? I hope so.**

"I asked you a question, foreigner! Where is this place?" She asks.

"You're on a different Earth. That breach...it took you here. It's a portal, and it can lead you to different dimensions." Superman explains.

The woman turns to the breach.

"Yes. We've heard stories of this."

Superman stands, staring at the strange woman standing in front of the breach.

"I was wondering where this would take me."

She turns.

"So this is a whole other world?"

"To you? Yes. I've been here all my life. You said your name was Diana?"

"Yes. Diana of Thymiscara."

"What's thigh mascara?"

"It's the island where my sisters live."

"So you have a family?"

"Yes. A large one. What is this place called? Is this still a planet?"

"Yes. Earth. I can show you around."

"Yes. Let's explore this new world."

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

Superman walks over to the Daily Planet with Diana.

"Do you need a lift up?" Superman asks.

"To the roof?"

"Yeah."

Diana jumps from the street and lands.

"Oh."

Superman flies up after her.

"Why are we up here...is there something I can call you?" Diana asks.

"Yes. Superman. I save people around the world. People who are in danger. Who need my help."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"Interesting view on things, Superman. Superman...are all names here like that?"

"No. Most are normal." Superman chuckles. "This is the city of Metropolis. It's my home."

"I forgot to ask...are you Atlantean?"

"What? No. I'm a human...well, Kryptonian technically. I was from a different planet but as a baby I was sent here in a ship. I was raised here, but it's how I'm able to fly. Everyone else here is mortal."

"Mortal?"

"Normal. Where people don't have the same powers or abilities as us."

"So what can't normal people here do?"

"They can't fly. They're not as strong as us. They can't jump as high as buildings."

They screaming from blocks away.

"Ah! That's the sign of a fight!"

"That's the sign of people in danger. We've got to go."

They fly and jump over there and see people running from a pink monster coming out from the breach.

"What is that thing?" Superman asks.

"I don't know." Diana answers.

The monster grabs someone by the head and almost sucks their life away. Their skins turns gray and they die.

"NO!"

"We have to stop this parasite!"

They rush towards him.

"Everyone get back!" Superman yells.

Superman throws a punch and hits the Parasite across the face. Diana pulls out a sword and stabs the Parasite. Superman holds it in a choke hold and throws him at an empty car. It stands up and Superman fires his heat vision at it. It absorbs it.

"What..?" Superman mutters.

Diana jumps over Superman and stabs it in the shoulder. The Parasite throws Diana off of it, but she stands back up and charges. The Parasite grabs Superman by the arm. Superman yells as he starts to feel drained.

"P-power..." It grumbles.

Superman falls to a knee when Diana charges and hits the Parasite across the head with her shield. The Parasite punches Diana. She uses her shield to block and it shatters. The Parasite growls and pounces on Diana but she kicks it in the gut with her legs and flips it back through the breach. She gets up and walks over to Superman.

"Superman, are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah...I'm fine. But...I can't feel my powers..."

"What?"

"I'm not strong...I can't fly..."

Clark, still wearing his Superman suit, and Diana burst into the office of Lex Luthor.

"Lex...I need your help..." Clark says.

"Superman?" Lex greets. "Who the hell is this?"

"A friend."

"What do you need help with?"

"There was a monster. Another one Downtown. It grabbed me and...I...I had to take the stairs."

"You...you don't have your abilities."

"No...it's something that Parasite did to me."

"I'll run a blood test."

Clark turns to Diana.

"The monster took my sword with him." She comments.

Later, Lex tests the blood results and comes back to Clark.

"Got the results." Lex states.

"What is it?" Clark says.

"The Solar Radiation in your cells. You absorbing sunlight, the radiation, it's what gives you your powers. The Parasite took that radiation from you. Now it has all the same powers as you." Lex explains.

"It's a good thing we threw it back through the breach." Diana says.

"And, theoretically, I should be able to get my powers back through being exposed to the Sun again." Clark says.

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid." Lex warns. "The Parasite not only removed Solar Radiation, but it removed your _ability_ to absorb Solar Radiation. The Sun won't do anything."

"What?"

"You've not only lost your powers, but you've lost the ability to gain your powers from the Sun."

"Is there any way to fix it?"

"Working on it."

Clark scratches his head. Clark and Diana walk back down the stairs of the building.

"I need to get back to work." Clark states.

"Work?" Diana asks.

"My job."

"You mean your purpose in this society? Presuming society is still a thing in this universe."

"It is. And you need to wear something that stands out less than this."

Clark walks into the Daily Planet with Diana at his side.

"What is this place?" Diana asks.

"It's a place where people get together and they get the word around town, and they put it into papers and give it out for money. We share news."

"Where I come from it's called gossip. These people get paid to share gossip?"

"Yeah, kind of. It's where I work."

"But...you have powers. Why would you come here in your free time?"

"I have friends here. It reminds me to stay humble. It's good to hang out with the people I save. Part of me just wants a normal life. It also gives me a heads up on everything that happens."

"Huh. Interesting."

Lois walks up to Clark.

"Clark, Perry wants to see you."

"Thanks, Lois. I'll be back, stay here."

Clark rushes off. Lois turns to Diana.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"I am Clark's friend." Diana answers.

"He never mentioned you." Lois says.

"We met recently. Are you two close?"

"...no. But we hang out at work."

"We hang out as well."

"Clark has another job?"

"No. We hang out in his free time."

"Oh. Do you have a job here?"

"No."

"Then I'm not sure if Perry will let you in."

"Who's Perry?"

"The boss. He runs this building."

Clark rushes back.

"Sorry. Come on, Diana. See you later, Lois!" Clark calls.

Lois stares at them with a confused look on her face. Superman walks back into Lex's office.

"I may have found something. The Parasite gets his power just by absorbing the energy from whomever he touches. I've built a device that can reverse his powers. Invert his cells. Place this on him and make sure you have your hands on him. He'll transfer his power back to you." Lex explains.

"Thank you, Lex. What would I do without you?"

"You have to find him though. I heard the mysterious woman you paired up with threw him back through a breach."

"Yeah, we have to find him."

"I'll study the breaches. Trust me, I'll find him."

Lex turns on the TV to the news and they report on the Parasite in Downtown.

"Oh. Looks like you might need this."

Lex tosses Superman the device.

"There's a chopper with a pilot on the roof."

Diana fights the Parasite, pulling her sword out of it's shoulders. The Parasite tries swinging punches at her, but she dodges and stabs it in the leg. The Parasite roars before grabbing Diana and slowly leeches the energy out of her body. The chopper lands down the street and Superman hops out. He runs and grabs her sword from it's leg and digs it onto the back of it's neck. The Parasite tries to wriggle Superman off of it's back but he places the device on it's back before he gets thrown to the ground.

The Parasite turns to Superman and fires heat vision at him. Superman dodges and hides behind a car. The Parasite blows up the car, and the explosion knocks Superman back, injuring him.

"How do we stop him?!" Diana yells.

"Activate the device on his back!" Superman yells.

"Got it!"

She hops onto it's back and holds it in a choke hold. The Parasite grabs her by her arms and throws her down the street, injuring her. She groans. Superman stands up and looks at her.

"Diana! Get up! We both have to be touching the Parasite to- _ack!_ "

The Parasite uses super speed and grabs Superman by his throat. He starts sucking the life out of him.

 **A/N: I don't know how to write what Parasite does to people. It doesn't sound right.**

Superman groans as Diana charges the Parasite from down the street. She punches it across the face, breaking her arm. She yells as Parasite grabs her broken arm, squeezing it. They both yell as Superman reaches towards Parasite's back and presses the button on the device. The Parasite squeals as the energy goes out from him and back into Superman and Diana. They hold onto him as he turns back into some skinny pink thing.

 **A/N: Still doesn't sound any better.**

"Ah! Much better!" Superman claims.

"That felt terrible." Diana comments.

Parasite stands up as Diana punches him back into the breach.

"How did he keep coming back here?" Diana asks.

"I don't know. We have to find a way to stop this from happening." Superman states.

Waller starts typing on a computer inside of ARGUS as Superman and Diana appear behind her. She turns and sees them.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Info. On the breaches. We need to stop them." Superman states.

"What do you want me to do? ARGUS is still working on it."

"We can't keep letting this happen. The Parasite will come back. He's killed too many people."

Superman hears something in his ear.

"I've got to go." He says and they make a quick exit.

Superman checks his phone while flying over Metropolis. It's from Bruce.

 _Just fought "Owlman." Says he comes from the Crime Syndicate. My guess is the breach here in Gotham. Please tell me you've found a solution._

Superman and Diana enter LexCorp and see Luthor there.

"Anything?" Superman asks.

"Yes. I've analyzed the breaches. They don't just lead to one dimension of monsters and humans. They lead to several dimensions. Each a different universe. A different Earth. Those are the chances at least." Lex explains.

"Yes, we know there are several dimensions."

"Saying that there are only several does a disservice. There are much more than several."

"How many are there?"

"Infinite. Infinite possibilities in each dimension, each Earth, all created at the beginning of the universe. It is unfathomable. One dimension could have Christopher Columbus discover Europe. One could have humans evolve on Mars. One could could have an actual planet of the apes. Anything could happen! And because of those breaches, it opens up the doorway, for things from those Earths, to come to ours."

"That's scary." Diana says.

"We need to find a way to close them."

"I'll be working on it. But trust me, theoretically, there is a way."

"Thank you, Lex. You're saving this world better than I am."

Superman and Diana leave the building and go to the roof.

"So are you going to go back to your 'Earth?'" Superman asks.

"Actually, I heard what Lex said about the doorways. I think I might stay here until we find a way to make sure the breaches are secured and safe." Diana says.

"Really?"

"Yes. This Earth has many problems. I will help you fix them."

"Thank you, Diana."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Off we go!"

Diana raises her sword in the air with a smile. Meanwhile, the Daily Planet starts printing newspapers about the Parasite battle with the title:

 _Wonder Woman._

 _Written by Clark Kent_

THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN

 **Next Time on the Adventures of Superman: Diana (2x3)**

 **Superman and Wonder Woman go on a quest to try and save the Earth from it's own problems. Along the way, they meet other friends from the Multiverse.**


End file.
